


Difficult To Explain

by Weevilo707



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, just a cute little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weevilo707/pseuds/Weevilo707
Summary: Kravitz had dealt with many liches over the years, but none of them were ever quite like one Barry Bluejeans.This was going to be difficult to explain to his boss, to say the least.[request for imstuckathome12 on tumblr]





	Difficult To Explain

Kravitz was incredibly frustrated.

He’d dealt with many liches in his time as a reaper, but none of them had ever been like this. They varied of course, depending on how much of themselves they could maintain. It was always a sliding scale from ‘wild animal-like beasts lashing out’ to ‘evil soul corrupted by darkness.’

This lich wasn’t anywhere on that scale though. He was sane, and mostly pleasant and polite, and a little bumbling.

The first time Kravitz tried to capture him, he’d apologized profusely about not being able to come with him. He actually sounded regretful when blasting Kravitz back with a powerful arcane attack.

That very strange meeting had set the tone for the rest of them. Each one was more bizarre than the last, and soon enough Kravitz found himself genuinely intrigued by the lich called Barry Bluejeans.

“Oh hey bud,” Barry said casually as Kravitz stepped through a rift in space.

“I’m here to drag you to the Eternal Stockade, I don’t think you should be very ‘hey bud’ in this situation,” Kravitz said, unable to be truly annoyed. It was almost endearing, which it and of itself was frustrating.

“Yeah, but you’re not gonna do that because you’re like, a nice dude,” Barry said. Kravitz frowned, and he’d long since stopped appearing in a reaper form around Barry. The lich clearly wasn’t intimidated by it.

“Whether I’m nice or not has nothing to do with it. You’re an abomination,” Kravitz insisted. Maybe Kravitz hadn’t been trying his hardest to capture him lately. It was only because he figured Barry would be able to get away regardless. He’d never dealt with a lich this powerful and in control, he might’ve been out of his league.

Or at least, he would be if he actually thought Barry would want to genuinely hurt him. For some reason Kravitz wasn’t worried about that though.

“Okay then, you’re nice  _ and _ you’re not gonna drag me to hell. Two separate things,” Barry said. Kravitz crossed his arms in a huff. He didn’t even have his scythe out, he really shouldn’t be so relaxed.

“I suppose I’ll accept that,” he grumbled, and he swore Barry chuckled at that. He had a nice laugh, it was so at ends with the rest of his form.

“Well, I appreciate it Krav,” Barry said. Then the lich was drifting over to him, and Kravitz should attack. He should materialize his scythe and steal this twisted soul to lock up in the Eternal Stockade where it belonged. At the very least, he should prepare to defend himself when Barry got right up in his face.

But instead he stood there, stock still for an entirely new reason when Barry pressed the somewhat incorporeal skulled form of his face up to his cheek.

“Sorry, not the best you’ve ever had I’m sure. Maybe try and look me up next time I’m in a body. A new one should be finished cloning pretty soon. I won’t be able to remember you in there, but I’m sure you could convince me to repeat a kiss without much effort. I’m uh, not hard to convince, especially when I’m alive,” Barry said, and Kravitz nodded dumbly.

“Sure, I’ll uh, I’ll do that,” he said. Barry’s skeletal face couldn’t portray a lot of emotions like this, but Kravitz swore he saw the ghost of a smile there.

“Sweet, see you later then Krav,” Barry said, and with that the lich disappeared and Kravitz was left in an empty field.

“Wait! What do you mean finished  _ cloning?” _ he shouted after a long stretch of silence. There was no answer, and Kravitz let his head fall into his hand.

He was going to have to follow Barry up on that offer.

This was going to require a  _ lot _ of explaining to his Queen.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a fun little thing to do! I've somehow never written this ship before so I hope I did a decent job. 
> 
> as always, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy~


End file.
